Happy Birthday, Hazza
by larrydrarryklaine
Summary: Why Louis wasn't at Harry's birthday party. A Larry Stylinson oneshot.


**ATTENTION: THIS STORY IS ABOUT A BAND THAT I CREATED IN MY HEAD. THE BAND IS CALLED "NO DIRECTION" AND THE MEMBERS ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
-HARRY STILES  
-LOUIS THOMLINSON  
-ZAYN MALICK  
-LIAM PAIN  
-NIALL HORAM  
ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE COMPLETELY FICTIONAL. ANY LIKENESS TO ACTUAL PEOPLE AND/OR EVENTS IS COMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL AND UNINTENTIONAL.**

**A/N: Yes I should be writing chapter nine of Wake Up… Your point? I also just wanted to let everyone know that incase any of my fics are removed I have an account on Wattpad (with the same username and story titles) and I am in the process of copying all my fics on there. But I will continue to post on here as well for as long as will allow me to do so.**

**Enjoy!**

"You can't go."

My blood burned in my veins and I resisted the urge to punch the glass desk in front of me. "What do you mean I can't go? Of course I'm going! It's my boyfriend's birthday party!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Louis calm down." Harry said delicately beside me. He placed a strong hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"I will not calm down, Harry!" I said turning towards him. "I am going to your party." When I looked back towards Danielle I had to try not to sneer at the way she sat. All high and mighty as if being the head of Modest Management actually meant she could keep me from going to my own boyfriend's nineteenth birthday party. "I am going to that party."

"No you are not." She said crossing her pudgy arms over her desk and flicking her auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to stop me?" I asked even though I already knew what her response would be. I got the same answer every time something like this came up.

"I will have no choice but to kick you out of the band. Now you wouldn't want that, would you Mr Thomlinson? And on Mr Stiles' birthday no less." She said peering down at me behind the thin wire frames of her glasses. Anger boiled up inside my chest and just as I was about to tell her off Harry's quiet voice brought me back down to earth.

"Lou, babe, c'mon lets just go." I would've said no if it weren't Harry's pleading tone and wide green eyes. He hates when I get like this, I know, but I just can't help it. I love him so much and I want to able to tell everyone. I hate having management tear us down every chance they get. They're making us lie to everyone we care about. Our fans, our families, we can't even tell the boys! I'm just so sick of it and I'm not sure how much more I'm going to be able to take before I quit the band myself. Don't get me wrong, I love being in No Direction and I love making music and I love our fans. I just love Harry more, and I want to be allowed to say it.

"Fine" I say standing up, we make our way to the door but before we leave Danielle speaks again.

"Oh, and Happy birthday Mr Stiles." Now talking to me in that snarky tone of hers is fine, I can deal with that, but to Harry? Hell no.

"It won't be like this forever, you know." I say loudly, turning to look her straight in her beady little eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" She says snidely

"Yeah it is, one day things are going to change and you won't be able to hold us back anymore. Harry and I will live our lives freely and you can't stop us."

She stared at me for a moment before saying "I think you two should leave before somebody says something they'll regret." I probably wouldn't have gone so easily if it weren't Harry's insistent tugging on my sleeve. We had made it maybe three feet down the hall before Harry made me turn and face him.

"I'm sorry, Louis." He said with watery eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I said, concerned. He looked away from me and I put a hand on his cheek to make him look me in the eyes again.

"I know how badly you want to come out and I'm sorry I can't give that to you." His words washed over me and I smiled sadly at him.

"It's not your fault Harry." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck, not wanting to see the sadness in his eyes anymore. He sighed and curled his fingers around my hips.

"Danielle is such a bitch." Despite my foul mood I chuckled at Harry's unusually crass language. Meetings with her never failed to make him angry; he's just not as upfront about it as me.

"You know, you're right Lou." He said some what quietly and I pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, surprised to see a slight smile on his face.

"Right about what?"

"One day this will all be different. No more lies, no more fake girlfriends, no more management. Just you and me, too in love to care who sees it." He said cupping my cheek and leaning down to give me a kiss I couldn't help but smile into.

"Happy birthday, Hazza. I love you."

"I love you to Boobear."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review! Kthanksbye.**


End file.
